


Milk

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Asked: Dean and Cas go grocery shopping and argue over stupid little things like which milk is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

They’ve been together for almost a year now. Dean spends at least 5 nights a week at Cas’ apartment since its a lot closer to work than his apartment. Plus, Cas is there every night too. So it was a win-win.

"Why don’t you just move in with me?" Cas casually asks him one morning as they sip at their coffees.

Dean chokes, and it makes Cas smile. “Like, me moving all my stuff over here and, like, claiming half of the closet for my shit and everything?”

"Well, you already have a drawer in my dresser and I guarantee that more than half of every article of clothing you own is already here. It would just be more beneficial for both of us."

Dean leans over at Cas and kisses him softly. “Okay.” He smiles.

* * *

Things are great. Like, really great. The sex is even greater. Even the meals that Dean cooks for them taste even better than before.

"Hey, babe?" Dean calls out for Cas, "We’re out of butter and I can’t cook tonight’s dinner unless we have it."

Cas appears in the kitchen, “Well, let’s go shopping then. I’m sure that we need a couple other things too.”

* * *

Dean doesn’t know how it happened, but all of a sudden, they’re standing in the dairy section of the grocery store arguing.

"Because it’s disgusting, that’s why! And we’re men! Men aren’t supposed to drink that! We need  _at least_ 2% milk to keep us sane.”

"Soy milk is healthy, Dean. It’s good for you."

"No way. I’ve kept my mouth shut this whole time and I’m putting my foot down now."

Cas sighs, but relents. “Fine. Get your milk.”

Dean does a little celebratory whoop as he grabs a gallon of Vitamin D milk. He puts it in the cart that Cas is pushing and kisses his cheek.

"Milk was the only thing that honestly bothered me, babe." He says quietly.

"Mhhm." Cas smiles back as they continue through the store.

* * *

They reach the cereal aisle and Dean’s heart almost stops when he remembers Cas’ horrific cereal of choice.

Okay, so maybe milk wasn’t the only thing that bothered him.

Cas reaches out and grabs a box of Honey Bunches of Oats and puts it into the cart. Dean reaches out and grabs a box of Lucky Charms.

"Dean. No sugar cereals. You’re not a child."

Dean bites his tongue and puts the cereal back.

* * *

Dean just about lost his cool when Cas grabbed organic, chunky peanut butter and put it in the cart.

"No way. Nu-uh." He grabs it out of the cart and puts it back on the shelf. "Creamy peanut butter. All the way."

They break out in another hushed argument.

"So you’re just gonna spread your chunky peanut butter all over, what, 100% whole grain bread or some shit?"

"Yes, actually."

"Oh God, okay. Babe, we need to figure this out."

"My dietary choices haven’t effected you before, why are they now?"

"Because I’m living with them now. Look, Cas. I love you, but I don’t love what you choose to eat."

"And I love you, Dean. And I also don’t love what you choose to eat."  
  
"Well then, what do we do?"

"We compromise. We decide which food items we are willing to sacrifice for the other and meet in the middle."

"You would try to come up with some systematic plan huh, Cas?" He smiles.

"It’s the only logical solution."

* * *

After a few more trips to the grocery store, they figure it out.

They’re not perfect, and they still argue over what kind of bread to buy, but waking up next to the person they love every morning is worth all these petty arguments.


End file.
